


Forbidden Love

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Batman Bingo: Forbidden Love.





	Forbidden Love

“Are you ready?” 

Resting on his side Tim looked over his shoulder before laying back down. He faced away from the window not wishing to look outside as it mocked him. The wall will have to be his company for now. A part of Tim hated the fact that he felt this way, and another one hated that he was going to have to leave this room soon forever. 

“Timothy, I asked if you’re ready?” 

“No,” 

“You knew this day was coming,” 

“Yes, Mother I know,” Tim sighed. “I just wished it didn’t come so soon,” 

“Nonsense, you’ve known this would be happening since the day the Wayne Household had an actual blood heir.” 

“He’s three years younger,” 

“No one cares, you two match. Besides, think of all we can have.” 

Ignoring the rest Tim continued to look at the wall, It was plain, nothing remarkable or decorated,   
, but it was apart of the room he grew up with and thus Tim will miss it. He rather not get up today or just to somehow freeze time so he could just stay here. Instead, Tim was ever so rudely yanked up from his warm bed and forced into his bathroom. 

With a mental sigh, Tim got ready. The shower was welcomed since it was the last one he’d have here, a growing list that will continue until he finally stepped out of his childhood home. Most of his things had been packed and sent to Wayne Manor while only a few items where left so he could manage.

Taking longer than necessary in the shower Tim thought of Kon. 

The farmer who worked on their land every year for the last couple of years with his family. They had met while Tim had been horse riding. A few funny jokes, an apple for his horse, and Tim was smitten. 

They talked as much as they could. Mostly when Tim could find any excuse to go riding, which ended up just being lies to meet Kon in the stables, or in the forest behind the Manor. Sometimes even sneaking out in the middle of the night to have moonlight picnics. 

With a smile Tim rubbed his eyes, even with the shower he knew he couldn’t let anyone hear. Life wasn’t fair. They wanted to be together of course. Kon confronted his family with Tim,and in the end instead of being grated blessings of living happily ever after…

The Kent family was fired. 

Tim was locked away in his room for a week before being sent to a very strict finishing school which was basically reformed for the wealthy. When Tim came back his first thought was to use his phone to contact Kon. 

Instead, he was told that he was going to be married off. To who he had no idea because when they said the name Wayne he thought his family had lost their minds. The same people who scoffed at the fact that Bruce Wayne had adopted street rats and standing meant there was no way to marry into that family. 

Of course, there had to be someone. 

A son had turned up apparently during the time that Tim had been away. Which only a three year age difference they two had set up an arrangement that they could get a marriage contract. They both be promised to each other until the young turned eight. So, for now, the damn partial wedding. 

It was unfair. 

Everything was unfair.


End file.
